Shivers
by astral symphony
Summary: !LEMONS! "But never before was there a finality as there was tonight. It was alarming. The beginning of their life was about to start. She couldn't help but wonder if he would change his mind."


**LEMONS. You have been warned. **My first time sitting down and legitimately writing something of this nature- but I think it's tasteful enough. Correct me if I'm wrong!

Cheers! xx Ashley

* * *

Her heart was running laps around itself. She no longer had feeling in her fingers or toes. Her mouth had dried up almost entirely.

In short, Lily Potter (nee Evans) was paralyzed with nervousness.

When it came down to it, the feeling was unwarranted. There she was, perched at the end of the luxurious king-sized bed, surrounded by folds of beaded ivory silk chiffon and lace. She now donned a new accessory: the delicate gold band, perfectly encasing the ring finger of her left hand. It seemed to radiate energy, reawakening her senses. She could not be entirely sure if it was imagined or real, the dull pulsing she felt around her finger.

She was married. The whole nine yards, 'til death do they part, in sickness and in health, "I do." That part was over with: the ceremony happened, the merriment was had. Now all she was left with was a husband and a bed. And that simple fact was perhaps the scariest of them all.

Not that she was a stranger to being in bed with James Potter. In the time that they had been coupled, many areas had certainly been christened. Broom closets, unknowable rooms, dormitories, tiny flats, secret passageways. The teenagers' accessibility to their passion was unstoppable.

But never before was there a finality as there was tonight. It was alarming. The beginning of their life was about to start. She couldn't help but wonder if he would change his mind. Perhaps James would find that being with her was a novelty and, tonight, he would discover all her faults, the things she was always self-conscious of but never mentioned.

He was bound to notice the scar on her cheek from where she ran into a table as a child, or perhaps the birth mark on her left hip. He was sure to finally feel the roughness of the bottom of her feet or the unevenness of the skin on her back. He was certain to realize her breasts as inadequate and her lips as too thin. In the mind of Lily Evans, they were destined to fall out of the rhythm that had been established over the past year-and-a-half.

And so, as James was overseeing the last of the guests, Lily sat and contemplated making a run for it.

_xxx_

"For Merlin's sake, I didn't think they'd ever leave," he groaned upon entering the grandiose room, shutting the door behind him and immediately crossing to sit beside her. "I was almost worried you'd have fallen asleep or something dreadful."

"No," she said with a faint laugh. "Still present."

"I've never heard my aunts dish out so many compliments. They send their regards and wanted me to tell you how fantastically beautiful they thought you looked," he said, voice rising into a silly falsetto as he mimicked his aunts.

"I'll have to thank them next time I see them."

"They'd like that."

They sat in silence. Lily stared at her hands, twirling the wedding band around her finger absentmindedly. James watched her carefully.

"I can't say I ever thought I'd live to see the day where I would be putting that ring on your finger." She stopped fiddling with the band, looking up to meet his eyes. Lily smiled. "I love you, Lily. You really did take my breath away tonight. Still are."

A blush was painted onto her cheeks, and she stood up to get a good look at the gown she wore. "It doesn't feel real."

James rose from the edge of the bed as well, coming up behind her and looping his arms around her waist. His breath tickled the skin by her ear as he spoke. "It is real," he laughed. "You're stuck with me, Mrs. Potter."

She turned around in his arms, facing him now. The smile on his face was reassuring, her anxieties slowly falling away. "I love you, James."

He kissed her in response. It was light and sweet, his hands coming up to either side of her face, gently cupping her cheeks in his palms. She leaned into him, regaining a sense of comfort.

"This is it, Lil. We beat the odds. We made it."

A smile crossed her face, genuine happiness. "We made it."

"Turn around," he whispered against her ear. It sent a series of chills through her body. She did as he asked and felt his hands working at the back of her dress, fiddling with the excess of closures before finding the zipper at the center of her back. She felt a release of fabric around her torso, the dress falling in drapes and folds at her ankles.

He began working on his tie, loosening it until he could slip it over his head. The jacket had been dismissed earlier. The intricate vest joined the dress on the ground, at which point James's fingers began to work on the buttons of his oxford shirt until Lily's hands stopped him, entwining her fingers with his. He raised an eyebrow, but she merely shepherded him back to the bed. The backs of his legs hit the mattress and he leaned back, shimmying himself further up until he was lying across the length of the bed. Smiling, she straddled his waist.

Her fingers took over his ministrations, unbuttoning the buttons one at a time, almost excruciatingly slow, until his bare torso was revealed underneath. Lily ran her hands over his chest, under the loose fabric. She could feel his breathing quicken under her touch.

Without any warning, he sat up and, gently as he could manage, lay her on her back. She let out a small "_oomph!"_ of surprise as he did so, but was quickly quieted by his mouth on hers. This time, the kiss was far less chaste. His tongue swirled against hers, a strangely rhythmic dance as their lips moved fervently against each other. Lily took this time to strip James of his shirt, and it joined the ranks of fallen clothing in heaps on the floor.

James broke the kiss, pulling away from her, but not without protest. She was breathing heavily, staring up at him from behind thickened lashes, as he ran his hands slowly along her body, stopping as his thumbs met the top of her knickers. There was an anticipatory hitch in her breath, but his hands had wandered back up her sides before anything could come to fruition. Sensing this mild frustration in her breathing pattern, James smirked and brought his mouth to her neck, lavishing her with kisses.

Slowly, he scattered kisses along her shoulders and collarbones. All the while, one hand slipped behind her, masterfully unhooking her brassiere. He slid the lacy white fabric down her arms and discarded it with the rest of their unwanted clothing. Allowing himself a moment, he took in the sight of her.

Her breathing had sped up again, heart thumping against her chest, as his eyes roved her body in a strange mix of adoration and hunger. The look was familiar, one she had grown accustomed to. And in that moment, it everything felt natural and right; the second-guessing seemed absurd. For a brief moment, she felt like it was the first time he touched her. Except this time, Lily was not wearing a Hogwarts uniform, but an extravagant white gown.

Green eyes meeting hazel – it was enough to send shocks and waves throughout her body, and she emitted a strangled sort of mew, begging him to touch her. Never one to disobey, James's hands ran over her breasts. Her nipples were alert, reacting to his touch. Expertly, he replaced one hand with his mouth, his tongue lavishing her soft breast before making its way to the other. Lily moaned, a more desperate cry than that of moments before.

In a haze, she reached for his pants. Somehow, her fingers managed to unbuckle the belt he wore and, accomplishing that, releasing the button and zipper. She gave an impatient tug at the hem of his trousers, to which he allowed a moment so he could slip them off his body. Wasting no time, though, he returned his mouth to her body, this time moving lower and lower. Unable to help herself, she writhed beneath him. He let out a breathy laugh, fully aware of how he teased her.

In a moment of strength, if it could be called that, she regained function of her body. In a quick motion she urged him off of her and now straddled his waist. Lily looked down at him, feeling the rush of control. With a smirk that could only be learned from James, she lowered herself against him. Her inner thighs were along the sides of his abdomen only until she sat back on her haunches so as to gain access to the hem of his underwear.

"Fuck, Lil," James groaned, the anticipation getting the best of him.

It was no accident when she brushed her hand casually against the erection that pressed against the fabric. Clear intentions were made immediately, as she dragged his boxers down. His breathing was rapid as she slowly removed his underwear, depositing somewhere on the ground amidst the rest of their abandoned formalwear. Now naked, his shaft was poised in front of her. Eyes glinting, Lily lowered herself again, hands snaking seductively down his sides. Her lips were poised at his tip, a small grin across her face. She made eye contact with him, his face contorted into one of desire as she went down on him. Her mouth encased his erection, tongue swirling in several delicious patterns. James responded with several elongated moans as her head bobbed dutifully up and down. Several minutes later, he came in her mouth. She swallowed his juices, eyes watering slightly from the experience.

"Merlin," he moaned, breathing erratically.

"I learned from the best," she said with a self-satisfied smirk. She lay on her stomach beside him, anxious for more.

Not wasting any time, James ran his hands up her back, fingers snaking up her neck and massaging briefly as his mouth met her ear. She shuddered under his touch. She muttered a string of obscenities as his breath hit her ear, wandering, then, slowly down. He traced her spine with his tongue, a series of connected caresses along her body. As he got to her abdomen, she rotated beneath him, facing him. Knowingly, he grinned as his lips continued their downward journey.

His mouth finally reached the lace hem of her knickers, planting a quick kiss there. His hands ran up her thighs, slowly moving inwards. He was dangerously close to the thin fabric she wore, stopping just short. He breathed a string of delicate kisses, mere butterfly touches, along one of her hips, moving closer and closer to the spot that both parties knew was begging for the touch.

Finally, James hooked his fingers onto her knickers and pulled them down. She lay beneath him, naked; her face was flushed, her chest rising and falling in a rapid breathing pattern. With no more fabric concealing her body, he ran his hands up her legs and her sides, giving attention to her breasts before coaxing her knees bent and thighs apart. She happily obliged.

He started with a finger, just one quick touch along her wet lips. It was electrifying and she bucked beneath him.

"Patient," James all-but-purred.

"You make it impossible."

"I know you've got self-control," he said with a smirk. "Utilize it."

Lily merely moaned in response, for it felt like all she could manage. But that was okay, because before she knew it his mouth was at her bellybutton, working its way down, down, all the way down. Where his finger touched before, his mouth now pressed gently against her. She let out another moan.

After what seemed like an eternity and a half, his tongue was inside her, swirling expert patterns. Her body reacted of its own accord, her hips and arse suddenly off the bed. His mouth dutifully followed her new position, accompanied with a smile that she could practically feel.

"_James_," she moaned quietly, a mere rumble in her throat for it was all she could manage. And as his mouth continued to work against her body, the rumble grew louder. "_J-James_," she repeated, his name separated by a gasp she could not control. "Wait," her pitch was rising, "in me, now, please."

Obediently, he raised his head. Clouded hazel eyes met wide green ones and he positioned himself above her. Her face was contorted, eyebrows furrowed, biting down on her lower lip– a mixed look of concentration and pleasure. James's mouth crashed against hers, tongues wrestling and teeth brushing against soft lips. There was a primitive hunger in their touch, an overwhelming sense of pure, unfiltered, passionate love; it was as if this moment would be the last, despite knowing they had the rest of their lives to be engrossed with one another. It was a brilliant sensory overload when he entered her, time practically stopping all because of this single point in time.

"I love you," he said against her mouth, several blissful minutes later once their erratic, rhythmic dance had ended. Somewhere in the shuffle she had claimed dominance and, now, her body rest limp on top of his. Both were breathing heavily, their skin sticky and burning. Lily nestled her head under his chin, his hands wrapping around her instinctively. "I love you, I love you, I fucking _love you_, Lily Potter."

The sound of her new name, their shared surname, sent chills throughout her body. They were the good kind of shivers: the ones that sneak up on a girl while she's listening to her favorite record or reading her favorite book; the ones that remind her of all the good in the world.

"I love you," she whispered as these shivers lulled her into a contented sleep.


End file.
